


Need to Express Myself

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Fetish, Fingering, Kink, Lactation, Milking, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Reid Smut, Smut, Spencer Reid smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: Your breast pump breaks, and you need Spencer's help with two huge problems.A/N: To the anonymous message on a different website. Thank you so much! I really appreciated your kind words. If you have any requests/suggestions, please feel free to ask. You don't need to be anonymous. :)





	Need to Express Myself

“Fuuuuuck….” you groan, quietly. You don’t want to wake Spencer.

“What is it, Y/N?” Spencer asks, sleepily. Damn it.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, everything is fine.” Even you could hear the tightness in your voice.

“Y/N, there is no need to hide it.”

“Fine, fine. My pump broke.”

“Your breast pump broke? How?”

“I don’t know. It must have gotten damaged during the flight. God, they are so full. It hurts.”

He sits up next to you, fully committed to the conversation now. “What are you going to do?”

“I dunno. I wish the baby was here. That would make it so much easier. Maybe I shouldn’t have left home…”

“Be honest with yourself, dear,” Spencer says, “You couldn’t have spent another minute trapped in that house.”

“I know, but what do I do now?”

“Can you, um, express them yourself?”

“I can never get it to work by hand, for some reason. The suction is what gets it going, either a pump or a mouth.”

Spencer’s face blanches, and you know what idea he just had. He would never say it, but you think it is the only option.

“Spence, please? I really need to get some sleep, and I won’t be able to until I relieve the pressure.”

“I want to help, but… I mean…”

“I don’t want to force you. I’ll figure something out.”

Spencer thinks about it for a moment. “Actually, no. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, Spence!” you cry, hugging him close. You groan a little as the hug puts pressure on your breasts.

“Here, let me help you,” he whispers.

You went to bed in a tank top and nursing bra, anticipating your need to express during the night. Nimble fingers slide your tank top off and undo each side of the bra. Spencer hesitates for only a moment, before leaning down and wrapping his lips around a sensitive nipple.

He seems unsure if he is doing it correctly, but he sucks softly. He is trying to be gentle, afraid he will hurt you. You are afraid it won’t work, but then, relief. A draw on your nipple lets out a small gush of milk.

Spencer swallows and pulls away from your breast. You try to hide your disappointment, figuring it was too much for him. You can probably find a good tutorial on YouTube for self-expressing, even if it is uncomfortable.

Your mind wanders like this, until Spencer finally says, “Wow, that tastes really good…” You can see, even in the dim light that he is blushing.

“Oh, you like it?” you tease. His blush grows deeper, and you are afraid you might scare him away. “Wait, Spencer, please. It feels good. Help me?”

He smiles then. “It feels good?”

“Yeah, like release.”

He climbs on top of you, straddling your hips. “I am always happy to help you release, my dear.” He leans down and resumes sucking on your tender nipple. The relief is instant this time, as your milk flows from you. He uses one hand to hold your breast steady, and the other drifts down to your panties.

His eyes flick up to you like a question, and you nod. That is all the encouragement he needs to slide his hand into your underwear. His fingers slide between your labia and slip inside you. He knows exactly where your G-spot is, and his thumb brushes your clit as he finds it.

You buck beneath him, but he is holding you steady, his butt now resting on your thighs. His gentle sucking becomes more forceful as he realizes that you enjoy it. His vacuum seal on your nipple is an electric line right to your clit.

He switches to your other breast as the first one becomes dry. All your senses become heightened as you feel yourself emptying. Being that full was too much.

With your noises to guide him, he starts to finger your harder, his mouth still latched onto your tender nipple. As your second breast goes dry, you cum, shrieking your pleasure into the ceiling. He continues his attentions until well after you finish, eking out a few aftershocks.

When he withdraws his fingers, you gasp. He laughs, clearly enjoying himself. You are left unable to move.

“Did that help?” he asks from your breast.

“Oh god yes…” you breathe.

“Good.” He pulls the covers over you both and curls up underneath them.

You fall into a blissful sleep moments later.


End file.
